


A person without a brain

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Some person without a brain [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: House Cleaning, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Sanji tried to teach Luffy how to clean his house.
Series: Some person without a brain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535186
Kudos: 5





	A person without a brain

Sanji said "Alright before you cleaned this up some person without a brain learned how to it"

Luffy said "Oh I lented my brain to Brook he traded it with rice."

Sanji facepalmed "This is gonna be tougher than i thought"

As Sanji left, Luffy began to clean the living room with a feather dust.

Luffy sneezes

But it was fulled of dust

Luffy said "Hmm" as he puts his finger on his chin.

Transition

Luffy turns a vaccum cleaner on and starts to clean.

Luffy's eyes widen in awe as he sees the place shiny.

Luffy turns off a vaccum cleaner.

Transition

Luffy was humming a tune as he was washing the dishes.

Luffy was cleaning the floors with a sponge.

Brook opened the door

Brook said "Hey Sanji have you seen Luffy can you give him his brain back so bye"

Brook closed the door

Sanji's face turned green

Sanji walked into the kitchen and puts a pink brain on the table.

Sanji shuddered

Luffy said "Thanks Brook!"


End file.
